The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Guide to Combat
The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt features a real-time battle system that provides players with a variety of options and strategies for defeating enemies. As a witcher, Geralt of Rivia is equipped with swords, crossbows, magic spells, and other items to defeat all that stand in his way. Learn more about the complex battle system of the Witcher by reading our Guide on Combat. Basic Combat<> There are two types of attacks, fast attacks and strong attacks. Fast attacks are quick strikes that can be strung together easily into long combos. They don't effect very much damage, but can are important for maintaining the offensive. Strong Geralt has the ability to parry blows as well as preform a counterattack by pressing the Parry button right before an enemy's attack strikes him. Geralt can evade attacks by enemies in different different ways: Dodging and Rolling. Geralt can preform a swift dodge in a chosen direction. Watch the timing, as if you try to dodge too early or too late, you'll get hit by the blow. Rolling out of the way allows Geralt to dodge more sweeping blows and increases the distance between him and his target. Various buffs and debuffs can effect the effectiveness of Geralt in combat. Buffs can be gained by drinking potions or drawing on Places of Power, while debuffs can hinder him with status ailments such as Poison, Bleeding, or Stun. Weapons Geralt's weapon arsenal includes swords, crossbows, bombs, and magical spells. Knowing how and when to use these weapons is key. Swords Witchers arm themselves with two types of blades - steel swords and silver swords. Particular enemies are weaker to different blades, and knowing their weaknesses is key to surviving in combat. Steel swords are best used against non-magical beasts, humans and non-humans.. Silver swords are best used against monsters and magical creatures. The color of your opponent's Vitality bar will indicate what sword type you should use against them. If the bar is red, use a steel sword. if the bar is silver, use the silver sword. Crossbow A new tool to Geralt's arsenal is the one-handed crossbow. This crossbow is best used against flying foes and when attacking from a distance. In the Inventory panel, you can choose which bolts to use with your crossbow. Some bolts have special attributes. It's worth noting that the crossbow does not inflict as much damage as swords or signs. Bombs Bombs are off-handed explosives that can be thrown at enemies from a distance. Geralt can quickly tap the button to throw a bomb, or hold the button to precision aim his throw from a distance. Various types of bombs can be found or synthesized. Signs Signs are powerful, one-handed magic spells that are used commonly by witchers. They aren't as effective as full-powered magic spells, but allow witchers to be more versatile against their opponents. There are a total of 5 signs: Aard, Axii, Igni, Quen, and Yrden. You can learn more about the Signs and how best to use them in the Guide to Witcher Signs. Abilities and Leveling Geralt earns experience points after completing quests or defeating opponents. Once you pass a certain number of experience points, he'll gain a level. Each time he gains a level, you'll earn one Ability Point, which can be used to learn a new ability or develop an ability you already have. Spend Abilities points on new abilities or upgrade the ones already in your arsenal. To use an ability, it must be made active by placing it in an Ability slot. Otherwise, the ability will not be equipped. You can change your abilities at any time, experimenting with different combinations and builds will help you against any adversity you might face. Category:Guides